Me, Myself, and A.I.
| storyby= Kevin Fleming Robert Janas | teleplayby= J.M. DeMatteis Jon Colton Barry | directedby= Shaunt Nigoghossian | previousepisode= | nextepisode= }} Me, Myself, and A.I. is the eleventh episode of season 1 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Premise Mannputer Tech is light years ahead of its competitors, but a new robot takes over the building and turns it against everybody, making the gang have to rely less on technology and more on themselves. Synopsis At a futuristic company called Mannputer Tech, a man named Elton Ploy just presents the company's newest creation a robot known as the Butler 3000. Which is capable of doing all the small tasks that people do. It is also capable of controlling all the other tech in people's homes for specific needs. The boss of the Mannputer Tech Dave Mann is pleased because now he doesn't have to do all the meaningless tasks he never does anyway. Suddenly the Butler 3000 turns red and starts destroying things. The robot then picks up Ploy and says "Your time is at an end." Then attacks Mr. Mann and the others. The gang soon arrives at Manputer Tech and are all amazed by the futuristic technology. Daphne, however, claims they are too dependant on technology and are losing their humanity as a result, but Velma assures Daphne that technology is a gift. They meet Techy the company mascot and tour guide. He allows the gang to enjoy some of the tech chairs in the interactive lobby. Daphne tries to fight back the tech to prove she is not dependant on it. The fun is then cut short when Mr. Mann's executive assistant Mallory O'Neill shows up and turns off the chairs. She introduces herself to the gang then gets romantically stalked by Techy. After she swooshes him away she informs that gang that tours are cancelled since the recent robot attack. Fred offers her their hel, but assures them the company doesn't need help. Mr. Mann then appears on a big screen and orders Mallory to send the gang up to his office. Shaggy suggest that Fred, Velm,a and Daphne go see Mr. Mann while he and Scooby go look for clues. Techy then appears and asks them if Mallory said anything about him. In Mr. Mann's office Fred asks him if there are any theories why the Butler 3000 went crazy. Mr. Mann tells them their head of technology Elton Ploy ran a full diagnostic,but found nothing wrong. Mallory informs them that it still doesn't mean the robot is dangerous, but Mr. Mann isn't worried because he has a button that shuts down all the tech in the building. Fred then asks if they could look at the robot. Mr. Mann agrees then gives him something that could help, the super left arm 3000. Daphne tries to convince Fred not to take it, but he does anyway. He tries to use the magnifying glass, but the arm uses the grappling hook instead. Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby are still looking for food when they wonder into a strange room. Techy appears and says it's Mannputer Tech's virtual explorer, a virtual reality system that lets travel anywhere in Manputer headquarters, the world, and other worlds. Shaggy suggests going to a food truck much to Techy's confusion. Even though they can't eat the virtual food Shaggy and Scooby are hesitant to go to a food truck. Reluctantly Techy takes them to one much to their excitement and Techy's annoyance. Meanwhile, at Ploy's lab, Ploy informs Fred, Velma, and Daphne that nothing is wrong with the Butler 3000 and suggests its' his fault because technology hates him. Velma tells Ploy to not be silly and that technology is a friend. Daphne then notices something on Ploy's laptop, which Ploy informs is a remote transmitter their first clue. Shaggy and Scooby then enter the scene to talk about the virtual reality simulate, ut soon get spooked at the sight of the Butler 3000. Ploy informs them that it is powered down but it somehow turns back on a trows Ploy across the lab. The Butler 3000 takes over all of the technology in the lab which chases the other scientist away. When it tries to attack the gang Velma asks why is it doing this to them. The Butler 3000 says that humanity is flawed and that is must destroy all life forms at Mannputer Tech starting with them. Fred tries to use the super punch of the super left arm 3000, but gets punched in the face himself and knocked out. As the gang tries to escape Daphne blocks the door with a table cart so they can escape. The gang then goes to Mr. Mann's office to activate the kill switch. Velma however, can't find the switch in the dark so Fred tries to use the flashlight from the super left arm 3000 only for it to shot a laser instead, Daphne then turns on the lights claiming it is more dependable. Velma then gets into Mr. Mann's computer and finds emails and personal messages from Mallory to Mr. Mann. All of them warning him about the dangers of the Butler 3000 program. Just then an arm grabs Shaggy by the leg which turns out to be Mr. Mann himself. Fred suggest using the kill switch to stop the Butler 3000 which Mr. Mann agrees and activates it, shutting down all the technology in Mannputer headquarters. However, the back p generators have been enabled and the Butler 300 has taken control of all the technology in the building. Velma suggest sthat the signal the Butler 3000 is using to control the tech is coming from a powerful central transmitter, and if they find they could disrupt the signal. They tried to askiMr. Mann to help find it but, he's to oscared to so the gang is on their own. Shaggy and Scooby then decide to use the virtual reality simulator to find the transmitter without being detected by the Butler 3000. When they get there they meet up with Techy again who who is quite annoyed about seeing them. Velma asks Techy to show them the buil'dings main wireless signal transmitter which he does. They find the signal and try to leave the room only to be confronted by the Butler 3000 itself. They then start a chase throughout the virtual reality simulator with the help of Techy and manage to escape. In the office Velma is depressed that technology has let her down. Only to be called a "dope" by Daphne and reminds her that their love and friendship helps solve their problems ,no ttechnology. After hugging it out Daphne asks how to fight technology with humanity which gives Velma an idea. The gang is then confronted by robot drones who are trying to get into the office. Fred then figures out how to use the super left arm 3000 and blasts a way out through the wall. Fred fights off the drones to protect Daphne while Velma, Shaggy and Scooby head for the only computer without a wireless connection so the Butler 3000 can't control it. Velma tries to upload a flash drive into the computer, but the Butler 3000 goes after them. Meanwhile Fred jumps out of the office with Daphne, nd uses the arm's grappling hook to climb to safety. Back on the ground V elma, Shaggy a nd Scooby are about to get attack the Butler 3000, but Velma wait ssor the flashdrdive to be uploaded, hen it finishes Velma gives the code to Shaggy and Scooby who run back up to the office. Back on the roof Fred and Daphne fend off the drones and prepare to install the code. Shaggy used Scooby's tail as a slingshot to fling the code to Daphne who installs it in the building's systems shutting all the drones and the Butler 3000 down. But the robot reactivates and is about to attack Shaggy and Scooby, but Daphne uses the laser on the Super Left Arm 3000 to blast the company logo down right onto the Butler 3000 and into the fountain, She then uses the grappling hook to save herself and Fred. Back on the ground, Mr. Mann thanks the gang for stopping the robot, but still doesn't understand what went wrong. Velma corrects him by saying not what went wrong, but who went wrong. On the big screen, the Butler 3000's face changes to Mallory O'Neill's who was controlling the robot in a closet the whole time. As Mann's assistant, Mallory had access to all of the company's products including their technical manuals allowing her the wireless access codes for everything at Mannputer Tech. She used a remote transmitter receiver to upload a virus into the Butler 3000 through Ploy's laptop which made it seem as if an artificial intelligence had taken control when really it was Mallory all along. The reason why was because with an addition like the Butler 3000 taking care of the small everyday tasks there be no need for personal assistants, so Mallory would be out of a job. That's why she sent all those emails warning Mr. Mann about the potential dangers about the Butler 3000 program, but when he wouldn't listen, she had no choice but to show him the danger was real. Mallory is then taken away by the police much to Techy's dismay. But, soon starts getting into Velma, only to get swooshed away by her as well. Daphne thinks everyone has learned a lesson about over-dependence on technology, but everyone informs her that technology is still good. This causes Daphne to give up and go text her mom on her phone. Scooby then chuckles at the fact that Daphne was wrong. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Elton Ploy * Dave Mann * Techy Villains: * Butler 3000 * Mallory O'Neill Other characters: * Scientists * Ghost of Elias Kingston * Police officers * Mrs. Blake Locations * Mannputer Tech Industries ** Dave Mann's office ** Lobby ** Tech lab ** Virtual explorer (VR room) *** Mars *** Elias Kingston University **** Roof Objects * Muffin * Mannputer 1 * Drones * Fred's ascot * Super Left Arm 3000 * Techy's newspaper * Dave Mann's desk * Elton Ploy's laptop * Daphne's "me puppet" Vehicles * Food truck * Carriage Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Elias Kingston University and Daphne's "me puppet" come from the Ghost of Elias Kingston case in the first episode, Mystery 101. Seeing the puppet during their fall from the building mimicks when Daphne dropped her puppet to use both her hands to climb to safety. Notes/trivia * This episode is a reimagining of the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . ** This is most evident during one of the transformations in the simulation room changes the gang into their original incarnation designs by Iwao Takamoto, and Butler 3000 into Charlie. * Jon Colton Barry got the role of Techy after WB liked hearing his voice on the scratch track.@joncoltonbarry (October 22, 2015). "Oh, yeah, haha. WB asked me to do "Techy," the corporate mascot because they got used to my voice in the scratch track". Twitter. Retrieved November 12, 2015. * Unlike the previous time, Scooby says his catchphrase in his jovial self, but says it in the form of a hashtag to reflect the technological-based episode and its usage in social media; he also explicitly breaks the fourth wall while doing it. Miscellaneous * Daphne Du Jour: She thinks people are losing their humanity by being too dependent on technology. Cultural references * The scientist mentions the Indominus Rex, the main antagonist of the film Jurassic World, during Butler 3000's first rampage. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season 1, Part 1 - Spooky Kooky Fun! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 23, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season One, Part Two DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 10, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season One, Part One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 11, 2016. Quotes References External links * TBA | series= Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 episodes